Trials of a Shinobi
by Ryomasa
Summary: Following the story of Haisuke Kyosenai, a talented Shinobi in training, and her rival Davidara Ryomasa as they comptete to become the best Shinobi in the history of Konohagakure!
1. Graduation Day

Disclaimer:

Me: I do not own Naruto.

Kiddo: Don't forget...

Me: And most of the original characters belong to KiddoShinobi

Kiddo: And...?

Me: Except Davidara Ryomasa and Sephero Ryuka

Kiddo: AND?

Me: This is a collaboration between KiddoShinobi and myself.

Kiddo: Good...

**Kyosenai's Point of View:**

Graduation Day.

The single, all-important day every upcoming, wannabe Shinobi waits for. And every Shinobi dreads. In the Land of Fire-Hi no Kuni, known as Konoha, there exists a great Shinobi village. In Konohagakure no Sato, the Hidden Leaf Village, the requirements seem simple. In order to graduate, one must simply pass a test. This test emphasizes concentration, a skill and focus every Shinobi will need if they wish to become successful. The test is straightforward.

Generate a clone.

Actually, three clones, using the most simple ninjutsu skill. And this is the test that happens to be on the mind of a certain Shinobi. Haisuke Kyosenai, one of the elite of her graduating class. A sure-fire graduate, who's teachers are baffled by her seemingly instinctive ability, and she has the highest grades in her class.

Well, she used to.

That had been a month ago. Then another Shinobi wannabe, named Davidara Ryomasa, had joined the class, and turned everything upside down. Simply by just walking in the front door, sitting down, and breezing through the hardest in a series of tests with flying colors. Not to mention the rest of the tests he had missed in short order.

He was 14, a year older than Kyosenai. 5'6, jet black hair and blazing red eyes. He wore a studded belt, black pants, and a black long sleeve. He wore a long coat, with red patterns on black cloth. He was quite handsome, and quite talented. Problem was, he knew it. He slotted himself in first, while bumping down the previous holder.

Who just happened to be Haisuke Kyosenai.

And guess what? She hated him. Who did he think he was, anyway? Brushing these thoughts out of her mind, she brushed a lock of light brown hair out of her face, and started up the walkway towards the Academy. Taking her seat, she waited around for Iruka-sensei to show. Half the people were already there. She was looking around when some others came in. First was Krissa Maria, followed by Cenjuharu Tara-Lynn, followed by Neko Ashley.

Her friends.

Kyosenai stood up and waved them over. They all waved back, and proceeded to join her. They sat down to chat, Maria on Kyosenai's right, Tara-Lynn on her left, and Ashley on her far right. As Kyosenai turned to them, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Doi…I'm nervous…" She mumbled under her breath as Ashley began her Preppy-Girl screaming spree.

"Don't be Kim, you'll do great" Tara smiled as she turned back to the front. _I wonder when Iruka-sensei will get here… _she thought, patiently waiting for the exams to start.

"ZZZZzzzZZZzzz..." A loud and steady snoring was all that came from Mar as she slept on the table. "Sushie…" As she said that, she head lolled on the table, almost comically.

"BWHAHAHAHA! I WILL TAKE OVER DA WORLD!" Ashley manically laughed. "Now I listen to my I-pod…"

Kim sighed and waited when she saw her worst enemy…whose name was Davidara Ryomasa…

She despised him, not just because he took the number one spot from her in a month. But because he was a heart throb. The dark mysterious boy that all the stupid preps fell head over heals for.

Another Uchiha Sasuke.

His glare caught hers, and hers caught his. It felt like hours…the sound of thunder and the clash of lightning was in the background. This always happened when they made eye contact. A rivalry stronger and way more out of hand then Sasuke and Naruto's rivalry. Who, coincidentally, happened to be in the room, taking the exams.

Ryomasa was the first one to turn his gaze from the 5 second glare and continue his walk. _We'll see who the best is, Ryomasa…Just wait till you see my lightning clones…_

Kim sat up straighter as Iruka-sensei called to them to take their seats, and called that the graduation exams were now going to begin...and the usual, anticipated speech now began.

**Ryomasa's Point of View:**

Davidara Ryomasa was not an average kid. His father, a jounin level ninja, and his mother, a chuunin, both expected him to pass. Although...he hadn't lived with them for a while. They died on a mission a few years ago. So, he lived by himself. And he learned a lot, from the scrolls they left behind. _Heh...I'm more than prepared to pass this... _he thought, as he walked in through the door. His sight caught the only person who could possibly beat his standing. His eyes caught hers, and hers caught his.

Haisuke Kyosenai.

He knew that to both of them, the short contact felt like hours…and he faintly heard what seemed to be the sound of thunder and the clash of lightning was in the background. This always happened when they made eye contact, rivalry intense, a fire ready to consume. Ryomasa turned away, breaking contact, and moved up towards the elevated seating. He nudged another boy in his class, Sephero Ryuka, who was under the table, and as the kid woke up he banged his head on the underside of the desk he was sleeping under in a most un-ninja-like manner.

He watched as Iruka-sensei made his long, expected, and extremely dull prep talk. Sighing, and rolling his eyes, he let it pass. He had more to think about. Iruka-sensei announced that the exams would now begin, and silence would be appreciated. Ryomasa listened somewhat. However, his focus trained across different things he had learned from his deceased parents' scrolls, and he selected a technique that would definitely earn him the title of Genin.

His parents' specialty, Kasai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Or, as he nicknamed it, the Hokage Bunshin no Jutsu. The Fire Shadow Clone Technique.

"Krissa Maria..."

Ryomasa turned as one of Kyosenai's friends got up, and nervously performed a standard Bunshin no Jutsu. He watched as three precise clones of the girl appeared. He turned his gaze away, and recalled the hand seals he needed to perform his Hokage no Jutsu. He happened to look away, and he saw a few girls swooning. One staring in through the window, one through the door, and one on the far right. All looking at him. He gave them each a nod in turn, and the ones who could ran off giggling, as the other in the exam sighed dreamily and turned away.

Of course, he wasn't the only one with such attention. Uchiha Sasuke, one of the last of the Uchiha Clan, was also in the room, near Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. He watched their hilariously interesting antics for a few minutes, noting that Sakura seemed infatuated with Sasuke, and Naruto was infatuated with Sakura, who hated Naruto. _Interesting triangle..._ he thought, shaking his head.

He turned back to the exams, and watched everyone perform the standard Bunshin no Jutsu. He shook his head. Sasuke passed, Sakura passed, and even Naruto passed, albeit with a very elaborate Kage Bunshin no Jutsu performance, making the three clones, and then utilizing his very..."flashy" Sexy no Jutsu. The infamous Ninja Centerfold.

He watched the exams more, and there was still around half the people in the class. He hoped he could get called soon, since the names seemed to be called in a seemingly random order.

"Sephero Ryuka..."

The boy who banged his head walked down the stairs, rubbing the spot where his forehead had met the table. He muttered something, and as a slight breeze appeared, three body-like figures made of wind materialized, and took on Ryuka's form. Easily, he passed. Ryomasa watched all this with detached interest.

"Kyosenai Haisuke..."

Ryomasa whipped around, and watched his rival stand up, and proceed towards the front of the room. He sighed, and settled back to watch the tests, with a new, energetic, almost fanatic focus.

**Kyosenai's Point of View:**

Kim made a few hand seals, making a puff of smoke cover the room. When the smoke finally cleared there stood five clones plus the real deal. Kim nervously scratched the back of her head since she didn't plan that to happen.

Kim's friends cheered as Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei watched in awe at the five clones.

"Congrats Kim! You passed!" Mizuki-sensei smiled as he handed her the forehead protector. "So, uh...what do you call these guys?"

"Lightning Clones, sir," Kim said sheepishly tossing a kunai at one, setting off a chain reaction of electricity. "They shock the enemy when an item comes in contact with them."

"Wouldn't expect less from one of the top students," Iruka-sensei smiled as Kim went

back to her seat.

On her way there she took a quick glance to see her 'Technical' brother in the door way smiling at her, making her smile back at him as she went to her seat and sat down.

Her friends congratulated her with pats, cheers and stuff like that. Kim turned her head towards Ryomasa and smiled. A smile that looked kind and nice, when the truth was it was a way to mess with his head.

Kim looked away and thought about something, maybe there was no point in trying anymore if he just comes out on top…but then she mentally slapped herself. How could she think such thoughts! He didn't know what it was like to live the life she did. Getting beaten up since just a mere baby, then tossed into an alleyway at the age of three where she was expected to die! She was lucky someone cared enough to find her and take her to a hospital…

"Davidara Ryomasa…"

At the sound of that name Kim snapped out of thought and watched as her rival walked to the front. She was nervous. Nervous that he would pull off an awesome display making her lightning clones look like light bulbs. Then again…what if he didn't?

**Ryomasa's Point of View:**

Ryomasa watched the lightning display, and grinned. She was good, as he had expected. As previous holder of the highest score, he expected Kyosenai to be good. You don't get that high a grade on pure good luck. Turning, he heard his name called. He stood up, slowly, and then walked down the sloping aisle, and stopped in the center of the training hall.

Looking up, he turned to the examiners. Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei. He knew them both, as teachers, and he had had a class with both in turn. He judged accordingly. Mizuki-sensei seemed to have strength and weapons skill, while Iruka-sensei seemed to have jutsu skill and subtlety.

He turned, and bowed to each before standing straight, his feet planted in standard riding stance, but not to deep. Taking a deep breath, he said, loudly and clearly. "Kasai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! He turned and made a few hand seals as the clones started to form.

"Hokage no Jutsu!" He let them multiply, and then spoke again. "Fire Shadow Clone Technique!" Suddenly, a soaring fire lit the front of the class, and clones were revealed. Each looked exactly like Ryomasa. Then, one of them turned and bowed to the other nine.

The others looked at each other, and then bowed back. The clones closed their eyes, and the Ryomasa in the center raised his right hand. The clones were surrounded by flames, and then zoomed forward towards the figure in the center. Ryomasa made a few more hand seals, and then shouted.

"Katon: RYUKA NO JUTSU!"

The clones leapt forward, and then dissolved into flames above Ryomasa. They circled in the air, and then a dragon streamed forth, made of the flames. Turning, it roared, and then fed itself back into the flames, which then vanished in a puff of smoke. Ryomasa dropped his hands, and then stood, breathing heavily.

Then, in the gap of silence, Ryomasa turned and bowed to the two sensei, then stood and waited for the verdict. They looked at him, and wordlessly, Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei looked at each other. Still not saying a word, Iruka-sensei picked up a forehead protector, and handed it to Ryomasa.

The new Genin bowed to the two sensei again, and they bowed back. Smiling, Ryomasa turned back up the stairs, and smiled at Kyosenai. Just like hers, his was a smile that looked kind and nice, when the truth was it was a way to mess with her. Turning, he sat back down, and waited for the exams to finish.

**Kyosenai's Point of View:**

Kim slammed her head on the table, she worked countless hours to perfect that jutsu…then to have someone come up and show off like they where some sort of all high and mighty force, it made her want to scream.

The truth was she wanted to cry inside. Her adoptive father was the head strategist for the ANBU squad while her adoptive mother was the top guard for the Hokage. Then their was her 'technical' brother that wasn't their son or even related to her in anyway, but he saved her life and trains with her everyday…She hated Ryomasa even more.

He did make her lightning clones look like a bunch of busted light bulbs…

It was the end of school and Kim still felt down in the dumps. And she knew what being in a dump was like. In the background she could hear those damn preppy girls talking and squealing about how cool Ryomasa was. Her friends had to leave in a hurry and her parents were busy…so she was all alone.

_I bet that damn Ryomasa is getting worshiped by his parents..._Kim thought to herself as she walked home by herself. _He doesn't know what it's like...he's popular in every sense of the word! _

Kim kicked a rock while thinking it was Ryomasa's head, sending it flying out of sight.


	2. Team Assignment

Disclaimer:

Me: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the original characters except Davidara Ryomasa and Sephero Ryuka. All other characters belong to KiddoShinobi. Also, this is collaboration between KiddoShinobi and myself.

Kiddo: Wow, you said it in one line this time

Me: Well, yeah...I wanted to get back to finishing my ramen.

Kiddo: You have ramen?

Me: Yeah.

Naruto: Hey guys, I smell ramen.

Me: ... Uses Henge no Jutsu.

Naruto: Hey David, why is there a dead chicken on your kitchen table?

**Kyosenai's Point of View:**

It was the next day at the academy, Kyosenai walked to the large building with her new forehead protector on. Her friends though…were nowhere in sight. Entering the Academy, she quickly walked through the hall and made her way towards the regular classroom, catching a few laughs and whispers of the preppy girls along the way. She shook her head, continued up the halls, and entered the classroom.

As she made her way up the stairs, she caught sight of the same group of preps staring at her through the doorway. As she stared at them, they all gave a nervous chatter of a giggle and ran out of sight. She sighed. Kyosenai loathed all of them. She seriously did. Every single one of them. They never shut up! At least, that was her aspect on them, anyway.

She looked around, and moved up a bit more. Climbing up, she took a seat in the middle row and opened her book. Reading always cheered her up, like yesterday when her parents had to work late and she was home alone. Well, at least until her brother showed up to congratulate her.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! VICTORY IS MINE!" Ashley laughed as she sat next to Kim on her left side. "Now I get to poke Kimmi-One-Konobi! Poke!" she called in a rather singsong voice, referring to Kyosenai by her appointed nickname and jabbing her repeatedly in the arm with her finger.

"Ash, that was really cheap!" Tara complained, coming up the stairs. She sat down, taking the seat on the immediate right side of Kyosenai, looking slightly out of breath. "You took a short cut!"

"Aww, that's not fair Ash!" Mar whined, coming up the stairs closely behind Tara. She also sat down, taking the seat next to Tara, and seemingly in the same state. Out of wind.

"You cheated, you meanie!"

Kim smiled and laughed with them, but she didn't really pay attention to her friends' activities. She realized that she pretty much ignored her friend's helter-skelter antics, and as she flipped the page she realized that she was so out of touch. She never listened much to them. Unless it was important. But, usually it wasn't. This time, for example, it seemed to be a race of some sort...and most likely the finish line was yours truly.

At any rate, she looked up just in time. Or, maybe, at the wrong time. For at that very moment, in walked Ryomasa. Through the front door, cool as ever. And behind him was the entourage of preppy girls that had giggled at her out in the hall. Turning around, he looked at them for a moment, and each one gave a squeak and hurried up the stairs. Ryomasa shook his head as they scrambled sporadically for a seat, and then seemed to set about the task of finding his own seat in the crowded classroom, until he left for some reason.

**Ryomasa's Point of View:**

He turned out of his makeshift home, and carefully locked the door. Smiling, he tied on the Hitai-ate, using it as a forehead protector, as it was meant to be used. His parents hadn't been around. However, they hadn't been around for about 4 years now, so that wasn't much to Ryomasa. He grabbed a cup of ramen, and ate it on the way to school, moving slowly. He was pretty early, so he had some time.

The other teams had been assigned a while ago, now it was just his class waiting. Turning, he watched the Genin teams disembark for their daily routine. One team was training. He didn't know any of them, and he shook his head in disapproval. He would be better than all of them.

Looking at them, he decided to make his way towards the academy. He looked up, and realized with a start that it was already five minutes before class. He turned and ran, and he threw the empty cup-of-ramen thing into the nearest trash can with unnerving accuracy. He dashed past a startled bunch if people, tearing down the nearly-crowded roads. Running past a few side alleys, he took one, cursed when he found that it was a dead end, and then scaled the metal fence. Turning, he moved into the boundaries of the academy, and slowed down.

Looking at the clock, he panted, and then straightened up. _Three minutes, I can handle that._ He walked in, traversing the halls, passing a few preppy girls in the hallway. They giggled at him and waved shyly. Ryomasa nodded, and they ran off. He entered the classroom, and turned around. There, behind him, was the knot of preppy girls that had he had met out in the hall. He gave each of them a nod, and they gave a squeak and hurried up the stairs. Ryomasa turned to get himself a seat in the crowded classroom, when Iruka-sensei called him out of class. Shrugging, he turned back out...

**Kyosenai's Point of View:**

Kim watched him leave, and then he came back, a self satisfying smirk on his face. He sat down next to Ashley. Kim glared at Ryomasa with hardly-veiled hatred, pretending to keep reading her book. However, in that spare moment, Ashley saw Kim's glare, which in turn resulted in giving her an incredibly sinister idea. Which, being Ashley, she couldn't resist capitalizing on. After all, it was an extremely good idea, if she did say so herself.

"Hey..." she said coolly as she sidled up to Ryomasa. "You're that Ryomasa kid, right?" Ashley asked with a sinister grin. "I'm gonna poke you now…poke."

This made Kim laugh a bit as Ryomasa looked annoyed by Ashley's poking frenzy on his arm. He turned on her speaking as he did. "Will you stop it…?" He asked as politely as he could, looking as if he was trying to contain something. "You're getting on my nerves…"

Kim ginned at this. In her opinion, Ryomasa was getting what he long deserved. That was her thought of it, but she never thought he'd snap like he did right now.

Quickly Ryomasa grabbed Ashley's hand and glared at her, which just made her get pissed off. "Let go of my hand!" she shouted as she used her Wolfo no Jutsu on him, but all she was able to get out were the ears. Kim didn't like where this was going. Quickly she put her book mark on the page and hit Ashley on the head with the book.

"Ashley, don't waste your chakra on him…" Kim mumbled making Ashley began lower her wolf ears in sadness as she made puppy-dog faces, complete with the eyes and the whining noises. "Now be a good girl, and poke the prep that's in front of you."

Ashley lifted her wolf ears in joy, making them disappear. "Yay! Poke!" She grinned maniacally as she began to poke the girl in front of her. Which just happened to be Yamanako Ino. "Poke...!"

Kim smiled at her friend's joy of poking a prep, then gave a quick glare at Ryomasa before returning to her book.

"Ashley, you're so immature sometimes…" Tara mumbled, still upset about the race. _But it was pretty funny, _she thought, grinning nonetheless.

"ZZZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZ" Was all that came from the sleeping youth formally known as Mar. "Cookie…"

"Alright class listen up" Iruka-sensei said, finally arriving to class. "Today's the day you get put into your teams. The way this was set, was so that there would be a balance. So no complaining!"

Kim spared a glance at Ryomasa. Now, he seemed to be extremely irritated at the excessive poking spree, and it looked like he was regretting ever sitting next to Ashley. As the room began to empty, he moved back a few rows, and sat down. Kyosenai heard a sound soon after, and looked around. A black rat was staring at her, and she turned away. Suddenly, she heard a squeak of surprise as Ashley's seat collapsed with a crash, sending both remnants of chair and its former occupant tumbling.

The rest of her friends were looking around for the perpetrator, but Kyosenai looked at Ryomasa, and he dropped the look of innocence on his face that had been there a moment before. She was startled as she saw a rather sinisterly sadistic grin.

"The next team is...Sephero Ryuka, Neko Ashley, and Cenjuharu Tara-Lynn." Iruka-sensei looked up from the roster scroll as the three left. "You will all meet you're Jounins later." He turned to the rest. "And I think you three are smart enough to guess." Rolling up the scroll, he left.

Kim looked around, and her heart sank. "You're kidding me..." The three people left in the room were herself, Krissa Maria...and Davidara Ryomasa. "Damn it..." She watched as he stood up, and moved towards the front of the room. He passed by them, and glared back at Kyosenai with utmost contempt, hatred, and unbridled rivalry. Then, he leaned forward and whispered to her. "In case you didn't know, I knocked off Ashley's chair." Turning, he moved down the staircase.

Kim clenched her fist, team or no team. She was going to kick his ass. With that her glare disappeared as she closed her eyes and sealed her anger. "Come on Mar," was all she said after taking a deep breath as Mar and her walked to the classroom they had to wait in.

As they walked down the hall, Kim saw Ryomasa as he coldly walked to the assigned classroom. Just looking at him sickened her, she couldn't hold it in anymore. Swiftly she dashed at him. All she could hear was Mar screaming "Kim! Don't do it!"

Ryomasa turned his head to see what the entire racket was about, just to get nailed in the face by Kim's fist. "Don't you dare do that to my friends again you jerk!" She shouted with pure hatred in her voice. "Ashley was just joking around, you had no right to do that to her!"

"Kim please don't fight…" Mar said really scared to see her best friend in such anger. "Remember what your brother said? You don't accomplish anything from getting revenge…"

Kim loosened up a bit as Ryomasa wiped the bit of blood from his face. Making him glare at her as they walked to the classroom. Then all of a sudden he vanished in a cloud of smoke. Turning the corner into their classroom, she was startled to see Ryomasa sitting there, his hands crossed, fingers entwined. His chin resting on his hands.

**Ryomasa's Point of View:**

He shook his head, feeling somewhat cheated. He had worked so hard, to be paired with Kyosenai and one of her groupies. Sighing, he twined his fingers, interlocking them and flexing. He cracked his knuckles, and then rested his chin on his hands. To think that he had been paired with his rival, with a nobody as the third member.

He didn't dare say this aloud, for fear that their Jounin was already here, and could overhear everything they said. But he did hold his emotions in himself, and let the rocket around like springs. What was he doing here, anyways? Oh, that's right...Iruka-sensei had sent him into this room, without telling him why. Then, he had seen the team roster posted on the door. He had stared at it, disbelieving, and then he reluctantly entered the classroom, and took a seat.

His thoughts were in turmoil. _How am I supposed to work with my greatest rival?_ He thought, knawing on a knuckle. It was a bad habit of his, something he had done when he was little to keep from crying to much. Now he did it out of habit, whenever he was agitated, and he could really take no action.

He heard some sort of commotion outside, but he let it ride. He heard a puff of smoke, and Kyosenai's voice came floating down the hall. He heard her coming, and looked up as she entered the room. But something was wrong. Her look wasn't one of hatred, or even contempt. Nay, it was more like...surprise. "What?" He asked, looking at her. "What's wrong?"

**Kyosenai's Point of View:**

"How the hell did you get here first!" Kim shouted at Ryomasa, making Mar just as confused. "We passed you on the way here!" Ryomasa looked at her confused, making her just sigh and sit down in the back row with Mar. _This is gonna be fun…NOT!_ Kim thought to herself as Mar looked around for their teacher.

**Ryomasa's Point of View:**

Ryomasa stared at her, and shook his head slowly, trying to make some sense of the situation. Unbeknownst to Kyosenai, he was a clueless as she was. He thought back, and realized something with a start that he had overlooked. In other words, there was an obvious problem that needed an answer.

He hadn't been in the hallway. At all.

He sighed, and waited for their Jounin to arrive. Perhaps, when they're sensei arrived, he could help clear things up.


	3. Enter Kurusaki Ichigo

Disclaimer:

Me: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the original characters except Davidara Ryomasa and Sephero Ryuka. All other characters belong to KiddoShinobi. Also, this is collaboration between KiddoShinobi and myself.

Naruto: Hey, another one line disclaimer. Awesome.

Me: Well, yeah...I wanted to get back to finishing my ramen.

Naruto: You have ramen? Can I have some?

Me: ... Yeah.

Kiddo: Walks in. RAMEN! Wrestles with Naruto. Oh and we do not own Bleach or any of its characters!

Me: We're just to lazy to make real names.

Kiddo: AM NOT! Socks me in the head while Naruto eats the ramen.

**Ryomasa's Point of View:**

He waited in silence as he waited for their sensei to arrive. He hoped he was a good one. Turning, he shrugged and turned out to look out the window. A single raven sat on the window sill, and it took off with a squawk as it flapped it's wings wildly as it took off with a rustling of feathers and a scraping of claws on stone.

He had the strangest feeling that someone was watching them. He looked out the window, and as he did, he thought he saw a figure move behind one of the trees on the ridge overlooking the village. He shrugged it off, and waited for their sensei to come.

He had never heard of the particular man that would be their sensei before, yet he had the feeling he knew him from somewhere. He quietly looked at the others in the room, and then he inclined his head towards the door with a smooth movement, subtle yet decisive. He would wait. At any rate, what did he have to go by? The only hint he had was a name. Two simple words.

Kurusaki Ichigo.

**Kyosenai's Point of View:**

Kim had busied herself, but as she sat there trying to explain her book to Mar the single door slid open. It shut flush into the wall, and revealed a man that stood about 6'4 with short orange hair and strangely creepy black eyes.

"So…you're the group of kids I get to torment for the next little while, eh...?" The jounin mumbled, Kim noticed that his voice seemed to be making Mar really nervous. "Come on, we got work to do." He turned out the door without so much as a formal introduction, and exited the small classroom.

At a somewhat medium pace, the three newly made genin followed their instructor outside the academy building. They climbed up a few staircases, and they stopped at one of the highest points, where they sat down in front of a railing on a cliff overlooking the whole of the village.

"Hmm what should we do first…?" The jounin pondered to himself aloud. Simply making this statement made Kim wonder if he's the kind a person that's strict or maybe the kind that likes to joke around and believes in team work…or maybe like her brother, both.

**Ryomasa's Point of View:**

He looked out over the cliffs as they walked up the stairs. "Where are we going now...?" He shrugged, and wrapped his cloak further around him. "Not that it matters." He sat down at their destination, and their jounin paused, looking at them. Ryomasa watched as their sensei looked at them, his back to the village. "So...formalities aside, let's get to know each other. I'm Kurusaki Ichigo, you're new sensei." He inclined his orange-haired head towards them. "Let's start with you..." He motioned at Mar. "And then you..." He motioned to Kyosenai. "And then you..." He finally motioned to Ryomasa.

The genin in question turned and sat back, leaning on an invisible pillow of chakra. "Hmph..." He shook his head. _What is the point of these time-wasting exercises?_ He asked himself, and then he sighed. _Let's go do something. Something useful._

He took off his coat, revealing a black uniform with matching pants. Each had a definite hue of black, with blood-red patterns on the fabric. He slotted a kunai from its holster, and twirled it around his hand impatiently. _I don't have time to waste,_ he thought, as Mar began her story.

**Kyosenai's Point of View:**

"Well…My name is Krissa Maria…but my friends call me Mar…" Mar mumbled still a bit scared of the jounin. "The things I like to do are swim, hang out with my friends, draw and I love animals! My dislikes…Hmmm. I guess fish. My hobby? Umm, I guess hugging cute things. My goal, being myself."

"Right..." Was all he said as he pointed towards Kyosenai. "You next"

"My name is Haisuke Kyosenai, but my friends call me Kim." Kim started paying close attention to Ichigo-sensei. She didn't really trust him, he seemed a bit off. "The things I enjoy doing are hanging out with my friends, training with my Niisan, drawing, and singing. The things I loath the most are preps, jocks, heart throbs, dumb asses, and tempura. My hobby, experimenting with different jutus. My goal, to be the best shinobi out there!"

**Ichigo's Point of View:**

_Heh, looks like scarecrow was right._ Ichigo smirked to himself. _This kid doesn't look like she'd give up easily._

**Ryomasa's Point of View**

Ryomasa turned as he listened to the other members of his team drone on and on. Boring drivel like this was stuff that made his head explode with boredom. He turned the kunai in his hand again and waited impatiently. Smiling, he shrugged when the others revealed their goals. _Although, I have to admit Mar's goal is not only pathetic...but useless..._ he thought, laughing inside. He heard Kim's goal with little surprise.

It was after they finished that Ichigo-sensei pointed at him. With the air of authority, he motioned at him. "Now you, little melancholy-and-depressed-lookin over there."

David glared at him, and then sat in silence for a few seconds. He could hear the ticking of the massive clock in the center of the village. Waiting, he pretended to ponder the question. "I'm Davidara Ryomasa," he finally stated. "My parents are dead, I've lived by myself for the last few years." He looked up, resting his chin on his crossed and folded hands, propped up on his knees. "I like sparring, and technique." He shrugged, and then continued. "And I plan on avenging my parents' murder."

He turned to the rest, and shrugged, not caring how this news was taken. He really didn't care much anyway.

**Kyosenai's Point of View:**

Kim was surprised, she didn't know Ryomasa's parents were dead. Heck, she admitted it, she knew nothing of him, yet she still hated him for taking her position.

_I guess we're not so different after all…_Kim thought to herself. Her parents' barely saw her, it was always work, work, and more work. It was the alleyway all over again. They didn't even seem to care how her day was.

"Alright, now that we've finished that..." he mumbled. "I will see all of you at the training grounds at 6 am sharp. Be late and I'll hang you."

"Umm…sensei?" Mar asked, sounding a bit nervous. "Do we bring anything with us?"

"Hmmm," He pondered some more. "Sure, bring all your ninja tools."

With that, Ichigo dismissed them. Taking a leave himself. Kim sighed at this and walked home with Mar. She would probably have to stay at her brother's house since her parents were both on missions. _Another night at Niisan's_. That's what she called it. She probably spends more time over there then at home.

**Ryomasa's Point of View:**

He took leave himself, walking down the cliff, doing anything to train. He was like that. His only goal was to be the strongest shinobi, and avenge his parent's death. Maybe...after that...become a missing-ninja and settle down. He pondered his choices, and continued vertically down the hill, walking across, it and concentrating his chakra. He started panting, and smiled. "The cliff..." he mumbled, "It's bigger than I'd thought...gotta push harder." And he did.

Eventually, he went far enough to be able jump down to an adjacent tree, he decided to spend the day round the village. He decided to walk on the river, and he did. He mastered the technique easily enough. It was quite an easy task after all, and he was the top student...

Turning, he watched some shinobi doing ninjutsu, and one caught his eye. The chuunin raised his hands, did a few seals, and shouted something. His words carried out over the river. Ryomasa watched carefully, and was simply stunned by what he saw next.

"Raiton: Raikoudan no Jutsu!"

Ryomasa was blinded by a sudden flash of light, as lightning poured forth from the chuunin's body. Ryomasa saw a dragon of lightning appear, and roar once, before the shinobi dispelled the technique. The genin walked over, and the kids left. He called out to the chuunin, who turned and look at him.

"Could you teach me that?"

The chuunin looked uncomfortable. "Well...it's not a genin-rank technique..." Ryomasa's quite determination confused him. "Well...alright."

A few hours later, Ryomasa exited the training grounds. "Heh...look's like I'm one up..." He opened his door, and fell asleep on the small bed in the corner of the one-room house.

**Kyosenai's Point of View:**

Kim carried Mar on her back as she slid down the cliff, dodging rocks and trees. Finally she reached a formation of rocks that looked like a ramp.

"Hang on Mar!" Kim shouted with a smirk as Mar was scared out of her mind. "Tora**Kuruma no Jutsu!" **

With that a form of energy formed under Kim, forming a board with spheres of fire for wheels. Swiftly they hit the ramp, sending them flying into the air and landing onto the street that was five minutes from the split.

Kim stopped at the split, setting Mar down gently as she screamed her head off. "That was awesome!" she ginned, making Kim laugh a bit. "We have to do that again!"

"Maybe some other time Mar." Kim laughed a bit. "We need to get ready for tomorrow."

"Alright…" Frowned the red head, but then smiled again. "See you tomorrow!"

Kim just nodded as Mar disappeared down the street, she felt a bit jealous. Mar was able to go home to a family that was always there to greet her, praise her, help her. All her parents did was work.

Kim sighed as she arrived to the empty house. Quickly pulling off the message on the door, not even reading it. "Better go to Niisan's house…" Was all she mumbled as she wrote on the back of the note. _I went to Niisan's house to eat. Since the leftovers went bad. –Kim _

Pulling a piece of gum out and chewing it, Kim spit it out and stuck it to the back of the note. "Better let them know…" She mumbled as she stuck it to the door and walked off into the sunset.

******Ryomasa's Point of View:**

Ryomasa was having a nightmare, and suddenly hehis face twitched ad his eyes flew open. Sweat beaded down his face, and he lay in his sheets for a moment, trying to calm down. His whole body shook, and it took him a minute to calm down. Then, breathing deeply, he tossed his sheets to one side and stood up in his pajamas. He rubbed his eyes, and he slowly moved across his one-room "house."

He walked into what looked like a kitchen in the other corner of the large room. He took out a glass, and poured a cup of water into the ceramic mug. He took out a tea bag, and dunked it in, playing with the string. He took a drink, and the warm beverage seeped down his throat. He heard a knock on the door, and looked through the slide back peephole. It was the chuunin from the other afternoon. Ryomasa look at him, and closed the peephole. His arm shook a sit approached the doorknob, and he opened the door.

The man stood with a basket of food and a bottle. "I...uh...picked up some extra things this morning and I thought I'd give them to you." He extended the arm with the basket. Ryomasa picked it off his arm, and wordlessly gave a nod of thanks. The chuunin smiled. "My name is Mirato. Ozukabi Mirato." He turned away. "Call me if you need anything, neh?" The chuunin turned away, and with a last glance over his shoulder, he vanished. He landed on the nearby roof, and ran it's length, before dropping down the other side.

Ryomasa nodded in silence, and closed the door without a sound.

******Kyosenai's Point of View:**

"Kage Raikou Bushin No Jutsu!" Kim shouted, creating multiple clones. "Raiton: Ryu Hibana!" With that command all the clones copied her, which created a massive flash that formed a dragon. "Looks like you're getting a hang of it," said the 26 year old Jounin.

"Hibana kujiku!" Kim shouted, and the specter turned in on itself, making the Dragon crash into the ground. "Hey Niisan, did you get the take out?"

"You bet" He chuckled as he walked back into the house. "You better finish up quick or else it will get cold."

"I'll just make you heat it up again" Kim joked as she stuck her tongue out at him. This made him chuckle some more as he continued to walk back into the apartment. Kim liked it when he laughed. It made her forget about her troubles and worries, but today it gave her enough energy to train hard for tomorrow.

"Hey Kim, you coming or are you gonna sleep in the yard tonight?" The young man joked, making her pout at him.

"I'm coming, Kakashi-Niisan!" Kim shouted as she ran into the house.


End file.
